Trouble in Paradise
by SweetKaori
Summary: When Pink envelopes for Raven arrive in the mail, what other reaction do you expect? Disbelieve of course! But royalty? What kind of a childish prank is this? Blackmail? Wait what's going on! Chapter two up!
1. Pink Envelopes

Yep, I started one of these, it might start out a little slow, but I'll get to the romance, so be patient, enjoy!   
  
"Mail's here, mail's here!" Beast Boy's voice echoed through the Teen Titan Tower as he pranced down the hall with his hands flung skyward. "You think they'll have my vegetarian recipes?" He grinned broadly, throwing the envelopes every which way.  
  
"Is there any mail for me?" Starfire asked instinctively, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Star, there isn't even mail for me!" There was distinct disappointment in his voice as he placed the rest of the mail on the coffee table.  
  
Robin entered the common room, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "It just doesn't make any sense..." he echoed, looking at the pile of envelopes on the coffee table. "Any mail for me?" He directed towards Starfire who was frantically fishing through the pile for any mail addressed to her.  
  
"There are these envelopes for paying, and..." Starfire picked up a pearly pink envelope that smelled faintly of roses and chrysanthemums and her eyes involuntarily budged out of her head. "There's a mail addressed to...Raven"  
  
Every titan arched a brow and stared at Raven who was resting on the arm of the couch and looking at the envelope vacantly. "I didn't order anything." She said monotonously and averted her gaze to out the window.  
  
"Maybe it was addressed to Raven by mistake," Cyborg queried and looked at Starfire, "And it was actually meant to go to Starfire..." he said, observing the soft shade of pink on the envelope and golden lettering.  
  
"That must be it!" Starfire exclaimed and tore open the envelope and everyone watched intensely for the news. Starfire's eyes lit up as she beamed with the letter in her hand, throwing the letter in the air and hopping around the room as if she had just won the lottery.  
  
"So...What's it say...?" Beast boy looked at the creamy white stationary resting on the ground, as Robin leaned over to scoop up the letter in his fingers.  
  
"It says...that Starfire is royalty...and she is requested to appear at a ball this Friday, and she may bring us along..." Robin gaped at the epistle for a few minutes longer. Raven had turned around with her brow furrowed.  
  
"I refuse to go to ANY ball," she said sternly.  
  
"I don't know you guys...they must have made a lot of mistakes if it was meant for Starfire, considering it's addressing you...Princess Raven..."  
  
Beast Boy burst out laughing and Cyborg's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head. Robin rubbed his fingers against his chin and eyed Raven who was looking at the floor, concentrated in intense thought.  
  
"It says that there's a number we can call if we have any problems, questions, or concerns; So lets find out who this was really meant for." Robin left the room swiftly and Raven followed his form quietly with her eyes, so what was all this shit about?  
  
Once Beast boy could catch his breath, he sat on the couch and flipped on the latest game of Space Modulator Two and held out a second controller to Cyborg who was watching Raven with apprehension.  
  
"How about we all go out for pizza?" Cyborg smiled softly at Beast boy and his eyes flicked towards Raven and back to Beast boy, his teeth clenched, as he winked not so subtly.  
  
"Ahhh, I gotcha..." Beast boy nodded and tapped Raven on the shoulder, causing her to jump in disclosure and knock Beast boy backwards into the couch.  
  
"Sorry" Raven looked at Beast Boy's failing attempts to get himself out of his twisted predicament.  
  
"Anyone wanna go out for pizza?" Starfire twirled down the stairwell and into the common room, her eyes sparkling like mad. "Where is Robin?"  
  
Robin ambled down the stairs, staring at the letter in disarray. "It IS for Raven..."  
  
The whole room fell silent...dead silent.  
  
How was it? Good, Bad, Ugly? Leave me your review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Forlorn Nights

Trouble in Paradise  
  
Chapter 2: Forlorn Nights  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
Before I continue this chapter, I would like to thank those who reviewed my first chapter, YOU'RE THE BEST! If you're still interested, you can review this one as well! Thanks so much! I'll try to make this chapter longer, please review and tell me your opinion; constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
Note: I appreciate constructive criticism, not destructive criticism, if I receive this instead of critiquing, I'm going sniff you out and flame your ass off, literally. Thanks in advance!   
  
"You can give it to Starfire, I refuse to attend..." Raven's eyes darted around the room nervously, her brain desperately wanting to escape, and hide in the sanctity of her room, but her feet remained glued to the floor.  
  
While biting her lip, Starfire stepped forward and placed her hand on Raven's slim shoulder. She dreadfully desired to go to that banquet, but this was her friend, she had to sacrifice her pleasures sooner or later. "For us would you go to the royal dance?"  
  
"Send them my regards..." Raven's fingers fidgeted with her cloak idly as she turned away from her comrades and retreated from the room, her light footsteps fading; her bedroom door clicking shut behind her.  
  
The titans watched Raven's body fade through the solid walls of the titan tower.  
  
"I don't understand it...why doesn't she want to attend with us..?" Beast boy's ears steamed with impatience.  
  
"Raven does not like the same fun as we do" Starfire commented, watching her feet intently, guilt burning her skin. She couldn't believe she was even considering going without her companion.  
  
"Maybe someone should to talk to her..." Robin suggested, suddenly feeling the urge to cry, Raven seemed so trapped in her position; she didn't want to attend in the least, yet her closest friends were dying to go (or at least one of them).  
  
"It may be a tough decision for her to make, maybe we should all go..." Cyborg choked, afraid to know the look on Raven's face if they had all stampeded into her room, trying to convince her to go.  
  
"I shall lead, for it was my fault that she feels like a glorgalsmork" Starfire stepped into the corridor where each of the titans' bedrooms were located.  
  
The four anxious titans froze in front of Raven's bedroom door. Even Starfire's gently rapping on the door was enough to make anyone grab their security blanket and call for their mommy in fear of Raven's reaction.  
  
Raven's door creaked open and the foyer was flooded with darkness. The titans cowered together before peering behind the metal doorframe into the dreary dungeon.  
  
Starfire's pleased expression for knocking quickly disappeared when she gazed into the shadows of the room.  
  
Robin found himself drifting farther into the room, with Starfire clinging to his left bicep and shivering like she had just fallen into a lake in Alaska.  
  
"There's some pretty nifty stuff in here" Beast boy began to reach out to grasp one of the glowing books on the shelf before screeching as Robin snatched his wrist.  
  
"Don't touch anything!" He hissed and continued exploring, ignoring Starfire's curious expression that was directed towards him.  
  
"Yeah BB, remember the last time we started touching belongings that weren't ours in here?" Cyborg gestured for Beast boy to follow him as the titans crossed the room.  
  
After searching the room thoroughly, they found that there was no trace of Raven to speak of, not even her swathe. The titans originally nervous expressions became panicked, Raven had disappeared!  
  
"Maybe she just went out to get some air" Beast boy's smile was hopeful, but his expression was far from cheerful or humorous as it frequently was.  
  
Robin's eyes grazed the room, no, she had to be there! She couldn't have gone far! "WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR HER!" Robin's voice bellowed throughout the tower and pointed a trembling finger towards the doorway.  
  
"There's no use, she could be anywhere!" Cyborg put a comforting hand on Robin's unnerved form. "We'll just wait up for her to come home, if she doesn't come home by tomorrow, we'll go out and search for her."  
  
"That is a wonderful idea Cyborg!" Starfire chirped, regaining her cheerful exterior. But her emerald green eyes were reflecting her emotions differently.  
  
"Come on guys, I'll go make us some food, and we'll just relax until she gets home" Beast boy quickly left the gloominess of the room into the dim hallway with Cyborg trailing behind him calling something about 'no tofu'.  
  
"Are you coming to eat a meal Robin?" Starfire tugged at Robin's wrist impatiently. "Raven shall come home later tonight!" She smiled gently and made another gentle yank at his arm.  
  
Robin was relutant to follow Starfire, who was humming to herself optimistically. His heart had began sinking like the titanic, all he could do was hope she was safe.  
  
"Aren't you going to join us in a mindless game as usual?" Starfire interupted Robin's thoughts as he stared out the window intently, his eyes darting for a sign of Raven.  
  
Starfire put her palm down on his head and began stroking Robin's jet black hair before he instantly recoiled from her touch and turned back to the window.  
  
"Just let him be Starfire, he's just worried; we all are, she's our friend!" Cyborg stated calmly and turning back towards the game where Beast boy had blow up his ship while he was turned. "YOU LITTLE CHEATER!"  
  
"I was taking advantage of the moment" Beast boy grinned one of his sly grins, the ones he made when he was sneaking pudding out of the fridge in the early hours.  
  
The hours were passing by slower than ever, and the titans one by one were beginning to drift to a dreamless sleep, drapped across the couch in various positions. Robin sat wide awake on the windowsil, watching the rain pelt the window.  
  
Tap tap  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
tap tap...  
  
The tapping faded as the door crashed down and Raven's petite form collapsed onto the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
"RAVEN!" Robin dashed to Raven's side and wraped his cape around her icy cold, torn body.  
  
"what's..going on..?" Beast boy rubbed his eyes and fell off the couch at the sight of Raven's beaten body.  
  
"She's still breathing, Beast boy, wake up Starfire and Cyborg, then get me the first aid and help me get her to a bed."  
  
I know I know, it was a boring chapter, my apologies, the action hasn't started yet, I'm still working on it! Give me some credit! I hope it's an improvement!  
  
If you have something to say to me personally  
  
Email -( 


	3. Unspoken Mysteries

**Chapter 3: I'll never tell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans? Happy? I said it! **

Alright, Alright, I didn't mean to take so long to finish this chapter, and it isn't even that long! I'm sorry! You're reviews were absolutely WONDERFUL though! I feel so appreciated! Cheers to you all!

**I was going to ramble on more, but I guess that isn't very interesting, I'll ramble a little more at the end of the chapter. **

**ONWARD WE GO!******

** Sunlight poured into the poorly lit room as a new day dawned. Shadows of the four distressed titans flickered onto the walls of Robin's colorful room. Yet it didn't feel very colorful today. Drowsy eyes drifted shut, and snapped back open in response to any moan or murmur that was most likely the furnace buzzing or pipes flowing above their exhausted heads.**

"Maybe one person should wait for Raven to wake up, she might not even appreciate all the attention," Cyborg yawned and positioned his head on his large left hand in fatigue. His dreamy eyes began to drift down steadily before sparking open again and falling out of his chair from Starfire's unexpectedly quiet tone.

"No, if Raven awakens, I think everyone should be here so she knows that we care very much for her," Starfire's voice was soft and drained; She looked around the room with vacant eyes, confused, hurt, and run-down.

Beast boy cracked an irritated eye open to look up at Starfire from his position draped over Robin's dresser drawers. He rolled over in frustration, mumbling incomprehensible words to himself all the while dragging a pair of Robin's torn ebony capes with him.

"What do you think, Robin…?" Starfire looked through Robin's mysterious mask to his naturally bright eyes; searching for an answer for to an undistinguished question.

Robin stared back at Starfire's shimmering sage eyes, yet he didn't _SEE_ her. The voices of his friends were echoing through his head, yet he didn't _HEAR_ them. Starfire had touched his icy cold cheek out of perplexity, yet he didn't _FEEL_ her.

"Robin…?" Starfire's grip on Robin tightened; his typical guidance of the titans had vanished. In fact, it was almost as if Robin himself had disappeared all together. All that was left was a quickly crumbling body.

Raven stirred in her sleep, grunting quietly; causing Robin to spring to his feet and scramble out of the room into the kitchen for tea without one word.

"Talk about mood swings" Beast boy's humor had returned surprisingly as well as he chuckled to himself before standing up and following Robin at a much slower pace to the kitchen before the tower was on fire.

"I AM SO SORRY, RAVEN!" Starfire had already begun apologizing to the semi-conscious Raven, tears spilling down her cheeks. "If you do not want to go, no one shall make you do anything ever agaaaainnnnn!" Starfire had managed to wake up at least five other apartment buildings through her apologies.

"Could you keep it down?" Raven grumbled, opening her eyes to four pairs of extremely concerned eyes, blurry with distraught tears. She immediately furrowed her brow, sat up and crossed her arms across her breasts. "What's the problem?"

"YOU ARE OKAAAAAYYYYYY!" Starfire was the first to jump into action and wrap her arms around Raven's bruised profile. Beast boy's energy had come back in heaps; bouncing off the walls and knocking down all of Robin's collectables off their stands. Cyborg smiled at Raven with relief, quickly wiping the tears off his distressed face. Standing in the doorway, was Robin, frozen in place and not quite sure how to react. Whether he should jump for joy and scream, or run over and hug Raven as tight as he could, or burst into tears and fall to his knees. But all Robin could manage out was…

"How are you feeling Raven?" What a disappointment, no hugs, or tears, or waking up the entire city as Starfire had a few moments ago.

Raven winced painfully in return to Starfire squeezing her lungs into playdoh. "I've been better," she uttered, combing a bruised hand through her silky hair idly. Turning about the room, her eyes widened; all the tears, and the hugs and the excitement…were over her.

"You had us worried sick! Where were you!?" Cyborg instantly began throwing fastballs in Raven's unsuspecting direction.

Raven looked at her friends vacantly and then averted her gaze to her pale hands clenching the blanket protectively. "That's my business…" she paused mid-sentence and hobbled out of bed, gripping at the wooden bed post to claw at the glass in the window and examine the ground floor closely then turn back towards her friends' curious expressions. "I..uhh thought I heard something.." Raven whispered quietly, and sat on the windowsill, her spine as straight as a pole to ensure she wasn't feeling as weak as she was.

"So Raven…are you feeling well enough to go to the masquerade?" Starfire smiled innocently, and clutched her chest and fell over when Cyborg elbowed her in the ribcage.

Raven's head jerked up in alarm and her eyes softened at her comrades' concerned reactions. "I--…Yes, we are going…" Raven nodded and gave them a weak smile before grasping her arm in pain and leaning back against the icy coolness of the window on her burning hot skin.

Robin raised an eyebrow in return to Raven's alert reaction to the question; what was it about her that seemed more anxious, aware of danger perhaps.

Starfire threw her arms up and romped around the room excitedly, knocking down more various items off Robin's dresser. "WE CAN DO THE SHOPPING TOGETHER!" She grinned broadly at Raven who gave her a crooked smile and turned back towards the window.

Robin stared intensely at Raven, deep in thought, Raven smiling was so..unlike Raven, eerie almost, something was going on, And he intended to find out.

The day had approached and departed quickly, most of the day spent sleeping by the wounded and exhausted titans. Robin being the only one that couldn't sleep, had arisen from his bed and crept silently down the corridor and glanced into Raven's room.

Robin rubbed his eyes in astonishment…could he really being seeing this?

Sorry this took so long everyone! I'll make sure to make the next chapter uploaded quicker and be longer AND more exciting! Whooo! Because next chapter should be a more exciting one! W00t! Thank you to all those who reviewed and read my story! It's people like you who keep me writing and trying to improve!

Love you All!


End file.
